Demigod
Demigods are the children of gods with a being of another race, which is usually a human. History In the ancient Greek and Roman world, the word did not have a consistent definition and was rarely used. The earliest recorded use of the term is by the archaic Greek poets Homer and Hesiod. Both describe dead heroes as hemitheoi, or "half gods". Chinese Demigods are Demigods that are half human, half god in Chinese mythology. They were said to be the children of Chinese gods such as the Jade Emperor or Guan Di, god of war, for example. In some other Chinese folklore, Chinese Demigods can be descendants of other important characters and were very good at combat. Powers and Abilities A Demigod's powers are dependent on their divine parent, however they do share common powers such as: * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Though much weaker than a full-blooded god, they can still overpower humans, monsters, Demons, and Angels. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Unlike full-blooded gods, they do tire, but it takes a lot more for them to feel fatigued. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Demigods are immortal, and are immune from aging and disease. * Advanced Invulnerability '- They are immune to conventional most forms of harm, and are quite difficult to kill. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- They are able to heal much faster than regular humans and monsters. Weaknesses * Deities '- Being their children, they can effortlessly destroy them. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Divine weapons can easily destroy any Demigod. '''Notable Demigods * Achilles - 'Son of the goddess Thetis and King Peleus. * 'Perseus - 'Son of the god Zeus and the human Danae. * [[Fenrir|'Fenrir]]' '- Son of the god Loki and the Jotunn Angrboda. * [[Jormungandr|'Jormungandr']]' - '''Son of the god Loki and the Jotunn Angrboda. * '''Hercales - '''Son of the god Zeus and the human Alcmene. * '''Cu Chulainn - '''Son of the god Lugh and the human Deichtine. * '''Orpheus - '''Son of the goddess Calliope and the human Oeagrus. * '''Orion - '''Son of the god Poseidon and the human Euryale. * '''Hippolyta '- Daughter of the god Ares with an unknown female. * Sleipnir '- Son of the god Loki and a horse. * '''Aeneas - '''Son of the goddess Aphrodite and Prince Anchises. * '''Aeacus '- Son of the god Zeus and the Nymph Aegina. * 'Arjuna - '''Son of the god Indra and the human Kunti. * '''Bhima '- Son of the god Vayu and the human Kunti. * 'Maui '- Son of the god Makeatutara and the human Taranga. * 'Penthesilea '- Daughter of the god Ares and the human Otrera. * 'Draupadi - '''Quasi '''d'aughter of the god Agni with an unknown being. * 'Romulus '- Son of the god Mars and the legendary human Rhea Silva. * 'Remus '- Son of the god Mars and the legendary human Rhea Silva. * 'Helen of Sparta '- Daughter of the god Zeus and the human Leda. * '''Amphion * Turnus * Bhisma * Iravan * Ghatotkacha * Latinus * Telegonus * Category:Hybrid Races